Cold Fate
by seaofmidnight
Summary: AU. When a Court meeting goes awry, Queen Elsa ends up with an outraged kingdom, a bitter old queen and... the two children of the most evil fairy in the world?
1. Meeting

**AU from both universes. I don't own any of the characters (except my OC who will be appearing later), they belong to Disney.**

The sun shone brightly down on the large mass of people crowded near a looming structure, known as Castle Beast, the home of the two figureheads of the newly formed United States of Auradon. Only recently, Belle Aguillon and her Beast, otherwise known as Prince, or rather, King Adam, were married, in front of 16, 000 people, no less. After their wedding, the couple decided that for their first decree, they would attempt to unify the nations. When King Adam and Queen Belle had first brought this up to the other nations in the National Court of Clans, a grand, towering structure smack in the middle of the Pacific Ocean where all the governing peoples would join once a month to discuss what was happening politically in their respective countries, it had been met with strong disapproval. In fact, every single nation, excluding the couple themselves, of the 13 nations gathered disagreed with the young couple's plans. The following month, the King and Queen of Auradon continued to attempt to get support from at least two other nations for their proposed plan to unite the nations. Eventually, the youngest member of the Court, shocked everyone. The fairly recently crowned Queen of Arendelle, Elsa Trygstad, voiced her and her nation's support, and subsequent second, for the older couple's motion. Instantly, the entire Court began to question the 20 year old monarch's judgement and ability to rule, bringing up the issue of her powers, _again_.

"The witch should not be alive, let alone ruling a very powerful and influential kingdom. And she's barely an adult! Barely out of childhood! She is not fit to rule." Queen Leah, the reigning queen of Auroria, said firmly. This caused murmurs to begin circulating around the large, grandiose room. King Adam rose to his feet, quite angered by one of the oldest royal figures in the room, and not only for the fact that the young woman supported his movement.

"Queen Leah, I doubt it is in your, or your country's best interests to be questioning the rule of one of the most, or quite possibly, the most powerful monarch in the world." He said as passively as he could manage. Leah snorted quietly.

"I am not a witch." Queen Elsa said simply. Her hand raised and a large, perfectly crafted snowflake appeared in her palm. "And I have not raised a hand against you or your kingdom. I suggest you keep your opinions about me and my powers to yourself. This is not the place to be expressing your views."

Aurora looked at her mother, quite concerned at how red the elder's face was turning as she sat down quickly. The princess was quite miffed by her mother's behaviour. Queen Elsa was 4 years younger than the princess herself, and yet was receiving a strange, slightly diplomatic tongue lashing worse than any she had received. Aurora glanced at Elsa. The young queen was somewhat of a mystery in the world. The kingdom was quiet, peaceful and was almost unnoticed until Elsa's powers were revealed on her fifth birthday. After the initial shock, the world generally accepted her powers, as magic was still somewhat of a normality then, but the kingdom quickly became incredibly wealthy, as trade agreements and peace treaties began to flood the desks of Elsa's now deceased parents, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. The small kingdom prospered and now, was one of the highest ranking seats in the Court.

"I must say, I partially agree with Queen Leah's statement," King Florian of Appland, said, standing, "Queen Elsa is, correct me, Your Majesty if I am mistaken, but 20 years of age. Is a ruler of a mere two years fit to make such a decision?"

Elsa rose, turning slightly towards the King. "You are not mistaken, Your Highness. My 20th birthday was two weeks ago. It is correct that I have been only ruling officially for two years, however, I have been trained and taught to assume this position since I was the age of three. I mean no offence, but if I am not mistaken, your wife has only been married to you six years, with no prior knowledge of how the political system operated? That would give me 11 years of experience on top of a more respected Queen."

Florian nodded in acknowledgment. "I apologize, Queen Elsa, for my unheeded doubt. Appland supports Arendelle fully in their venture to support Auradon in uniting the nations of Auroria, Agrabah, Appland, Corona, Auradon, Glasgow, Abalonia and Maldonia."

"Thank you, King Florian." Elsa said, breathing a small, internal sigh of relief.

"This is absolutely preposterous!" Leah spat. "How dare you, Florian!"

Most of the royals in the room, including her husband, King Stefan, were growing quite tired of Leah's outbursts. King Triton suddenly rose. He and his wife, Queen Athena had been quietly listening to the conversation and had finally come to a decision, however risky it may be.

"Atlantica fully stands behind Auradon and alongside Arendelle in it's quest to unite these kingdoms…"

Adam squeezed Belle's hand under the oak table, sharing a small smile. Belle squeezed back and looked with joyful eyes at the chilly cerulean eyes of the youngest monarch and the sea blue of the oldest monarch in the room. It was now a moving motion.


	2. The Conditions

There had been a small squabble about the motion when the issue was brought up that neither Arendelle, nor Atlantica, were among the nations listed to be joined together. The concerned kingdoms were pacified by the fact that the leaders of the united nations would be elected, and only from the included nations. Election day soon came, and all across the country, people from various kingdoms came together and voted. Queen Elsa and King Triton personally counted the votes.

"King Triton and I have tallied the votes," Elsa began, quieting the large assembled crowd. The representatives of the nations being joined stood in long rows on the left and right of Elsa and Triton.

"And we are proud to announce, the new leaders of the United States of Auradon! King Adam and Queen Belle!" Triton bellowed over the huge roar of cheers from the crowd.

One year later…

"It had recently come to our attention," Adam said, ruffling through a thick stack of papers on the desk in front of his large throne, "that there had been an... increase in people on the Isle of the Lost as of the last census."

Small gasp echoed through the new Throne Room.

Fa Mulan rose. "As in...children?"

Belle nodded solemnly. "There would be at least ten, according to the last census taken, which was a month ago."

The royals were quite puzzled. It had been a unanimous decision to boot every villain, side kick and minion off to a far off island, dubbed, The Isle of the Lost. Villains were resurrected and then arrested, with a powerful magical barrier cast by the most powerful wizards and enchantresses to seal them in.

"And what is the issue?" Leah asked, rather bluntly. She had personally been there to scorn a quite confused Maleficent as the evil fairy had been literally thrown onto the island. To be completely honest, the monarchs hadn't thought that far ahead into the future. Adam supposed that the entire island would collapse on top of itself and the inhabitants would start an unruly civil war and die off. Despite everything, the Isle had managed to scrape together a political system worthy of being called a benevolent dictatorship. It was more affectionately, and causally known as the lazy dictatorship. Maleficent had, of course, become the unofficial ruler of the Isle and surprisingly, the Isle had began to somewhat function.

"The children." Belle said, confused as to how impartial the older queen was being.

"What about them."

Queen Ariel, the youngest daughter of King Triton, rose. "I believe the issue is how the children will be raised, Queen Leah."

The said queen waved her hand dismissively. "They will be, and are exactly like their parents."

"You don't know that, Queen Leah."

Leah sniffed haughtily. "You don't either."

Adam stood. "That is why we need to get those children off the Isle, immediately. If left to be influenced by their parents, particularly the ones with magical ability, the barrier could very well not hold the matured children. Fairy Godmother has remotely analyzed some of the children, and has detected greater power than the original villains themselves."

"Wouldn't that be all the more reason not to bring them over?" Naveen asked skeptically. "I personally wouldn't want powerful, untrained children running through my kingdom."

Belle frowned. "Prince Naveen. Please keep in mind, the children are the age of two, at the oldest."

"How many are you thinking of bringing over?" Triton asked.

"Four. Maybe five." Adam answered. "We thought it best to take the children from the more cruel villains first."

"And who would that be?!" Leah said, a knot forming in her stomach.

"The daughter of the Evil Queen. The son of Jafar. The son of Cruella." Adam paused, drawing in a deep breath. "And the son and daughter of Maleficent."

Leah screamed. Jasmin took a sharp breath. Snow White clutched her husband's hand.

"No!" Leah shook her head. "I refuse to allow you to bring the offspring of that evil fairy into this country! I will not allow it!"

"Excuse me, the son and daughter of Maleficent?" Cinderella clarified. Adam nodded.

"A set of twins, 8 months old."

Leah's face twisted.

"Who...is the father." She croaked. She wanted to throttle the man who had the nerve to continue that evil woman's bloodline.

Adam shrugged slightly. "No one knows."

Leah frowned at the stuff backed Snow Queen sitting across the large room.

"This is all your fault!" She accused loudly, pointing to Elsa. The Queen of Arendelle looked up with an expression of mild contempt. The other royals looked at the old queen with baffled eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

Leah was well aware her accusation was out of line and inaccurate but she would not be caught dead apologizing to that witch. Her face pulled in a sneer.

"I think Queen Elsa needs to prove her responsibility."

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, would you care to elaborate on that, Queen Leah?" Adam stuttered.

Leah sniffed. "I will support your movement to bring the Isle children over to Auradon, on the condition that the children of Maleficent stay in Arendelle with Queen Elsa."


	3. The Condition, continue

The Court of Clans went silent.

"Queen Leah." King Triton demanded. He often stepped into "father figure" after Elsa's own parents had tragically died at sea when Elsa was 14. The elderly king felt semi responsible for the storm that killed the former King and Queen. "How do you expect Queen Elsa to run a kingdom whilst caring for two children?"

Leah shrugged. "She can figure it out, or leave the children on the Isle."

Ariel looked at Elsa as her father and Queen Leah squabbled. The blue eyed Norwegian queen simply looked at the folder in front of her blankly. Ariel felt a twinge of sympathy for the younger monarch. There was no doubt that the sorceress was in fact, a good, strong ruler. However, she was under heavy scrutiny from many of the other monarchs, for a number of reasons, especially her powers. Having the power to manipulate snow and ice was apparently such a cause for concern that Auroria had once suggested that Arendelle merge with their kingdom, basically suggesting that Arendelle eradicate their monarchy and become property of the other kingdom. The citizens of course rebelled, and Elsa declined. That was when Leah became more hostile and open about her doubts of Elsa's claim to the throne. At one point, the old queen had demanded proof of the legitimacy of Arendelle's royal bloodline. It lead to the Snow Queen having a full blown blood test in the middle of the Court. Her age was another thing that Queen Leah absolutely loved to pick on. Leah, being one of the oldest monarchs at the age of 75, believed that her views were the only correct, valid ones, and tried to shut down many of the younger generation's suggestions, most of the time, Elsa's, Ariel's, Eric's, Rapunzel's and Eugene's. Rising voices and tensions made the red haired queen look back towards the argument happening from opposite ends of the room.

"There is no possible way a twenty year old can effectively run a kingdom while being forced to become a mother!" Triton said angrily, banging his trident against the floor. "This is ridiculous, even for you, Leah!"

Elsa looked up at the sharp crack of wood. "Queen Leah is correct."

The room went silent again. Queen Athena, who was seated next to the young monarch, gently placed a hand on Elsa's.

"I do need to show responsibility. I do need to prove how capable I am as a leader." The young queen continued. "I will agree to Queen Leah's demands."

"Take my children." Maleficent laughed. "You've taken my freedom, livelihood, possessions and rights. And now. You want to take my own flesh and blood."

The guards shifted uncomfortably.

"It is the King's decree." The captain said firmly. Maleficent glanced uninterestedly at the man who spoke. As her piercing gaze turned on him, Captain Gyra lost every ounce of courage he had.

"I see." Maleficent chuckled. "Well. Tell the king to take good care of my twins, would you?"

A new guard frowned. "Oh, the king won't be looking after your children. Queen Elsa will."

The captain slapped the man's chest with a stern glare.

Maleficent's smirk grew. "Well well. Tell Ms. Trygstad then…"


End file.
